Uma longa espera
by R. Bella Black
Summary: [PósGuerra][NC17]A paz finalmente reinava na Toca. Depois do confronto final entre Harry e Voldemort, no qual o primeiro saira vencedor, tudo parecia estar nos eixos. Apenas sob essas condições, depois de sete anos, Rony e Hermione resolvem se entender.
1. Cap 1

N/A: Olá, pessoas! Bom, essa a primeira fanfic NC-17 que eu tenho coragem de postar (e mesmo assim estou roxa de vergonha) . . Gostaria de avisar previamente que eu sou uma menininha de 15 anos _**quase**_ normalzinha, não sou santa, mas também não sou "a garota pervertida". Essa fic possui cenas de sexo, sim, mas não de sacanagem. Então, se o que você quer é putaria, não leia.

- Se os personagens fossem meus, eu estaria escrevendo o sétimo livro, não uma fanfic.

Shipper: Rony e Hermione

Classificação: NC-17

Só porque o verão quente e úmido da Inglaterra havia, definitivamente, dado sinal de vida, não quer dizer que não houvesse noites relativamente frias. Porém, frio nenhum amenizaria a alegria de certa... Toca. A casa, em si, já era vívida e feliz, mas nada se comparava a animação de seus moradores e freqüentadores. Enfim, tudo voltara a ser como antes.

A pouco mais de três meses, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina - com a ajuda dos outros integrantes da Ordem e seus aliados - haviam encontrado todas as sete horcrux, tendo sido a última delas, o cadáver de Tom Riddle pai. A batalha pessoal entre Harry e Voldemort não foi consideravelmente difícil, Harry estava armado com que Voldemort desconhecia: amizade, amor, coragem... Salvar o mundo bruxo lhe rendeu um mês em coma no St. Mungus e certos problemas psicológicos, devido a maldição cruciatus. Mas isso não importava, estavam todos bem... E felizes.

Hermione estava encolhida no sofá próximo à janela. Mesmo como o enorme casaco de lã, sentia um pouco de frio, o que não era incômodo nenhum, pois a sensação do vento batendo em seu rosto lhe agradava. Sob a luz fraca do fogo, quase apagado, da lareira, a jovem relia a carta que acabara de escrever:

_"Vitor,_

_Fico lisonjeada com a sua preocupação. Está tudo bem, sim. Eu cheguei na Toca ainda esta semana. Achei que devia ficar um pouco com os meus pais, sabe? Isto é, sem preocupações com o Voldemort devorador de criancinhas... Harry já está aqui há mais tempo, é claro. Veio direto com os Weasley quando saímos de Hogwarts. Estou esperando, ansiosamente, a Lista de exercícios extras que a professora McGonagall irá nos mandar. Perdemos muito tempo com a Guerra e a maioria dos professores não terminou suas matérias. Ou seja, para a minha felicidade, todo o conteúdo será dado novamente. E aí na Bulgária, como estão as coisas? Espero notícias suas!_

_Afetuosamente_

_Hermione Granger"_

Não demorou muito até Rony aparecer. O ruivo descera para tomar um copo de leite quente e assim, quem sabe, tentar dormir. Demorou um pouco até notar a presença de Hermione.

- Mione? – ele se aproximou – Ainda acordada?

- Não sou a única, pelo visto... – Hermione sorriu, dobrando a carta – Insônia, Rony...?

Rony sentou-se ao lado da jovem. O brilho do luar conseguia deixá-la ainda mais linda. Seus cabelos caiam-lhe perfeitamente bem no rosto e os tentadores lábios rosados estavam machucados devido ao vento frio. Enquanto admirava a garota, mais de perto, pensava em uma boa desculpa para a sua insônia. Claro que não poderia lhe falar o real motivo. Afinal, o que ele diria? "Ah, Hermione, na verdade eu estou com medo de dormir, porque o Harry está aqui e provavelmente me ouviria gritando e gemendo seu nome."

- Hmmm... Deu fome! – disse – Rony percebeu então que Hermione estava dobrando um papel... Uma _carta_. – Para quem é essa carta? – perguntou, tentando parecer casual.

- Um amigo... – respondeu Hermione com verdadeira displicência, sem tirar os olhos do papel que dobrava.

O sangue de Rony começou a ferver. É claro que a carta era para aquele MALDITO búlgaro imbecil.

- Fala logo que é para o Krum, Hermione – disse Rony irritado, levantando-se na mesma hora.

- Sim, é! – Hermione encarou Rony, como se estivesse provocando-o. Não sabia por que fazia isso. O prazer que sentia ao ver Rony com ciúme era imenso. Talvez fosse por gostar dele, ou talvez fosse uma vingança pessoal por tudo o que ela passou em seu sexto ano, mas Hermione sempre escrevia as cartas à Krum estrategicamente na frente de Rony.

- Que bonitinho! – disse Rony com todo o sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir em uma única frase – Namoro via-coruja.

- Não seja ridículo, Rony – Hermione girou os olhos, pronta para se retirar. Levantou-se calmamente e encarou Rony no fundo dos olhos – Vítor é SÓ meu amigo! – afirmou convictamente, como se encerrasse a discussão.

- ELE NÃO QUER SER SÓ SEU AMIGO! – vociferou Rony. Será que ela não percebia que aquele idiota, na primeira oportunidade, se aproveitaria dela? Estava na cara que Krum era loucamente apaixonado por Hermione... Não tanto quanto ele, mas era. Deu alguns passos à frente desejando enforcar Hermione, para que, então, ela percebesse as coisas.

Já Hermione, por sua vez, estava farta daquilo tudo. Há anos já havia confessado, intimamente, que era loucamente apaixonada por Rony. Durante a Guerra, era o rosto dele que ela temia perder, era o rosto dele que ela via por toda parte, era o rosto dele que a salvava na escuridão... Dois passos foram o suficiente para que ela ficasse a pouquíssimos centímetros de Rony.

Os dois se encararam por vários segundos, Rony dividido entre a vontade de brigar com Hermione ou de agarrá-la naquele exato instante. Inconscientemente, seu olhar foi descendo para o corpo da jovem. Mesmo sob o casaco de lã, era possível admirar o formato perfeito dos seios dela. Rony começou a sentir-se quente. Desejou imensamente que Hermione tirasse o casaco. Os olhos verdes do ruivo refletiam todo o seu desejo e excitação. Hermione provavelmente percebeu isso, pois deu mais um passo a frente, ficando terrivelmente próxima a ele:

- E você, Rony? – perguntou com clareza, ainda encarando-o – O que você quer ser?

Rony não conseguiu mais resistir. Hermione, definitivamente, ia acabar deixando-o louco. Puxou a morena para si e beijou-a com ardência, no que foi subitamente correspondido. No momento em que suas línguas se encontraram, Rony teve plena certeza de que estava diante da perfeição. O corpo macio de Hermione se encaixava magnificamente bem ao seu musculoso. Sua boca parecia conter mel e, para completar, o perfume de morango da garota estava deixando-o completamente embriagado. Sem dúvida, Rony já havia perdido os sentidos.

Hermione era, de fato, inexperiente, mas era também uma ótima aluna. A menina procurava imitar as ações de Rony, devolvendo-lhe todas as sensações de prazer. Foi ela mesmo que, alguns minutos depois, aumentou o ritmo do beijo.

Rony tinha a língua na garganta de Hermione. Não se podia chamar aquele beijo de... tímido. Foram mais de sete anos de desejo puramente reprimido, agora que tinha Hermione para si, ia explorar cada milímetro que lhe fosse permitido. O ruivo forçou o corpo da jovem contra a parede e pressionou o seu próprio contra o dela. Uma de suas mãos passeava freneticamente pelas costas da garota e a outra a segurava pela nuca com força total.

Hermione, por sua vez, tinha uma das mãos no peitoral de Rony e a outra bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. Sem conseguir resistir, Rony chupou a língua de Hermione com vontade. O gemido que ela, por conseqüência, deixou escapar em sua boca, levou Rony à loucura. Seu membro masculino, que já estava enrijecido, endureceu como pedra. A calça jeans já estava dolorosamente apertada. Tentou um novo chupão para senti-la gemer novamente. A cada gemido da garota, sua excitação aumentava.

Hermione também estava perdendo o controle. Nada no mundo lhe importava agora... Sem agüentar de tesão, gemeu na garganta de Rony, quando este começou a chupá-la com mais fúria. Teve vontade de gritar e, como não podia, puxou aqueles cabelos ruivos com força.

Ninguém saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou. Eles só quebraram o beijo quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar, então, separaram-se arfantes.

- Caracas... – ofegou Rony.

- Aguardem o próximo capítulo –

N/A 2: Pois é, gente, eu realmente não gosto de termos como "fudendo", "metendo" e derivados. É uma fic bem bonitinha e, como eu morro de vergonha de postar NC-17, eu peço que vocês tenham um pouquinho de paciência, ok? Mas eu prometo atualizar bem rapidinho se vocês comentarem! XD

Beijões e continuem acompanhando a fic!


	2. Cap 2

N/A: Demorou, mas chegou! \o/ Espero que gostem! D

Rony revirou-se na cama pela enésima vez. Olhou pela janela, incomodado. Lá fora, a lua já dava lugar ao sol. Se ele não conseguia dormir antes do que acontecera na sala, imagine agora. O gosto doce dos lábios de Hermione ainda estava presente em sua boca. Seu cheiro, seu jeito de beijá-lo, sua timidez após... Todas as lembranças dela estavam enlouquecendo-o.

"_Droga, Hermione _– bufou irritado, falando consigo mesmo, como se a garota estivesse ali – _Dá para sair da minha cabeça, por favor? Eu quero dormir."_

Será que até assim ela iria perturbá-lo? Privá-lo de seu amado soninho? Imagens tentadoras de Hermione em um quarto com ele imediatamente invadiram sua mente. Sim, ela iria. Suspirou, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Adeus, sono!

O que Rony não podia imaginar era que, no quarto defronte ao seu, a jovem que se apossava de sua mente e de seu coração, encontrava-se na mesma situação do que ele.

Hermione observou o rosto de Gina por alguns poucos minutos, ela dormia serenamente. Sabendo que não conseguiria fazer o mesmo, Mione levantou-se e andou até a janela do quarto de Gina.

O sol já estava começando a surgir, ao longe, entre algumas grandes montanhas. Era uma paisagem bonita...

Novamente, as imagens do que acontecera na sala voltaram a torturá-la de forma estranhamente boa.

Por mais que tivesse sido bom, Hermione não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez eles tivessem se precipitado. Óbvio que, assim que a garota recuperara o autocontrole, dera um jeito de sair dali. Mas mesmo assim, algo a incomodava... Havia desejado Rony por tanto tempo, e sempre se reprimiu por isso. Essa noite, ela o teve em seus braços, era difícil resistir. Talvez aquela tivesse sido a primeira – e única – batalha que seu corpo vencera de sua mente. Estava feliz por ter se entregado aos beijos e carícias de Rony – afinal, isso não era vergonhoso quando se amava alguém – mas estava com medo, assustada. Nunca em sua vida havia sido beijada dessa forma. Rony a desejava também, isto estava claro como água. Mas será que ela poderia afirmar que ele a amava? E se fosse só desejo, ou uma paixonite passageira? Não, não... Definitivamente ela NÃO agüentaria isso.

A jovem ficou apoiada no parapeito da janela por ainda umas duas horas. Nem notou que certa moça ruiva, que dormia profundamente, estava agora abrindo os olhos devagar.

- Mione... – disse Gina sonolenta, ainda com um dos olhos fechado – Caiu da cama?

Surpreendendo-se com o chamado da amiga, Hermione virou-se rapidamente.

- Ahn... Bom dia, Gina! – sorriu – Já acordada?

- Algo me diz que não sou a única... – a ruiva bocejou sonoramente e sentou-se na cama, fitando Hermione. – Então... Qual é o problema? – perguntou, após um momento.

Hermione fingiu não entender a pergunta.

- Como assim?

Gina suspirou impaciente, diante da fingida lerdeza da amiga.

- O que o legume fez dessa vez? – perguntou irritada – Na certa você tem algum motivo para passar a noite em claro...

- Como você sabe? – Mione cortou-a rapidamente e a menina girou os olhos.

- Ahh, qual é, Mione? Está na cara... – concluiu a ruiva – E então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Hermione hesitou por alguns momentos, mordeu os lábios nervosa e olhou para os lados, como se temesse que alguém pudesse ouvir. Por fim, a necessidade humana de contar o episódio que acontecera para alguém falou mais alto.

- Gin... – ela começou aflita, encarando a amiga, Gina parecia bastante interessada – Rony e eu...

Hermione não pôde terminar, um grito agudo de Gina interrompeu-a.

- Oh... Meu... Deus! – disse ela muito alto e pausadamente – VOCÊ E O MEU IRMÃO SE BEIJARAM?

- Shhhhh... – Hermione voou para perto da amiga, tampando sua boca. Em seguida, olhou para os lados, como se para garantir que não tivesse ninguém atrás da porta – Fala baixo! – repreendeu.

- Então é verdade, mesmo? – perguntou Gina com os olhos arregalados – Vocês _realmente _se beijaram?

Hermione resignou-se a baixar a cabeça, permanecendo calada, ao que Gina esbugalhou os olhos ainda mais, entendendo mal o silêncio da amiga.

- Fizeram algo além disso?

- NÃO! – apressou-se Hermione a responder, na defensiva – Não tanto...

Gina a encarou por vários minutos, perplexa, fazendo caras e bocas um tanto engraçadas. Mas, ao perceber a preocupação de Hermione, manteve-se séria.

- Talvez queira me contar o _exatamente_ o que aconteceu... – disse compassiva.

Sim, certamente ela queria... Na verdade, _precisava._Chegava a um ponto em que diários não bastavam para desabafar. Gina era uma boa ouvinte, Hermione conversava muito com ela desde o sexto ano, quando, sem conseguir agüentar a decepção e a tristeza de ver Rony com Lilá, revelou-lhe que o ruivo sempre fora seu grande amor.

- Gina... Ele me **beijou! **– disse quase desesperada – E-eu... Eu não sei o que fazer agora, estou com medo.

Gina aproximou-se da amiga e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros, abaixando-se um pouco para falar no ouvido dela, como se fosse um segredo.

- São só três palavrinhas!

- Não é tão fácil assim, Gina! – contrapôs Hermione, irritada.

Gina afastou-se um pouco para encarar a amiga nos olhos.

- É fácil, sim, Hermione – disse convictamente – Mas, como sempre, você quer complicar tudo. Agora preste bem atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer, nós todos aqui, nesta casa, já passamos por coisas **realmente** difíceis. Ele é só o Rony, Hermione, o garoto que você ama e que **sabe** que te ama também. Então, uma vez na sua vida, pare de tentar complicar o que é absurdamente simples e assuma os seus sentimentos para ele. Vocês já se beijaram, três palavras são suficientes. – ela fez uma pequena pausa e olhou para Hermione de uma forma zangada – Agora, eu aconselho você a falar isso rápido. Você já teve de passar pela desagradável experiência de vê-lo com outra garota uma vez, não vai querer que isto aconteça de novo, vai?

O efeito das palavras de Gina sobre Hermione foi notável. Ela estava terminantemente **certa**, e estava na hora de acabar com aqueles joguinhos.

Não tardou muito te que as duas moças descessem para tomar café. Assim que viu Hermione, Rony demonstrou-se nervoso ao engasgar-se com um pedaço de torrada. Harry, que estava ao seu lado, tentou abafar o riso, levando à boca um pedaço particularmente grande de pão recheado.

- Bom dia – disse Rony energeticamente.

- Dia! – responderam as meninas em uníssono.

Fred e Jorge apareceram para o café também. Por mais que Molly alfinetasse os gêmeos dizendo que eles já deveriam ter aprendido a cozinhar - levando em consideração que achavam que tinham auto-suficiência para morarem por conta própria na Loja de Logros -, ela não fazia objeções a dar-lhes comida. Até porque, se o fizesse, os dois acusá-la-iam de fazer os próprios filhos passarem fome.

Aquela era apenas mais uma comum e animada manhã na Toca. Estavam todos conversando animadamente, sem comensais para perturbar-lhes as cabeças. Hermione pôde notar que Rony lhe lançava alguns olhares significativos de vez em quando, talvez quisesse falar com ela.

- Onde está o papai? – perguntou Gina em determinado momento.

A Sra. Weasley soltou um murmúrio de lamentação:

- Ohh... Ele não está sentindo-se bem. – disse tristemente.

Todos olharam para ela preocupados.

- O que ele tem? – quis saber Rony.

Antes que Molly pudesse responder, um ruído vindo da janela fez todos os presentes desviarem a sua atenção para o local. Belíssimas corujas pardas estavam paradas à janela da Toca. A senhora Weasley andou até elas energeticamente e desamarrou a carta da primeira ave.

- Chegaram as cartas de Hogwarts – anunciou.

Imediatamente, Hermione deixou seu prato de ovos com bacon de lado e correu até a senhora Weasley, pegando ansiosamente a carta endereçada a ela. Vendo que todos a olhavam curiosos, a menina bufou irritada.

- Francamente, vocês são tão alienados – disse impaciente, referindo-se a Harry, Rony e gina – Deveriam saber que devido aos últimos acontecimentos e todo o transtorno do último ano, o nosso aprendizado foi _péssimo_. Por esse motivo, nos serão passados vários exercícios de fixação para fazermos durante as férias. E, sem dúvidas, o ensino será muito mais rigoroso esse ano.

Rony e Harry trocaram olhares surpresos, lastimando todo o trabalho que teriam de enfrentar ao logo do ano.

- Passaram exercícios para você também? – perguntou Rony perplexo – Deveriam saber que você tem um cérebro gigante...

Os outros riram, mas Hermione manteve-se firme.

- Condições iguais, Rony. – disse a garota com convicção – Você poderia ser tão bom quanto eu, se estudasse.

- Não, não poderia! – garantiu o ruivo.

Não foi Hermione que rebateu as palavras do garoto dessa vez.

- Não seja estúpido, Rony – disse Molly quase ferozmente – Até onde eu sei, não tenho nenhum filho que possuiu qualquer doença mental, que o torne incapacitado. O que lhe falta é vergonha na cara e juízo.

- Ora, mamãe... – riu-se Fred – Nunca lhe contaram? O Roniquinho tem lepra na mão direita e é incapacitado de abrir os livros.

- Rony não é incapacitado – disse Gina zangada, na defesa do irmão.

- Não, não é – afirmou Hermione, olhando feio para Fred e Jorge – Bem, eu acho que já chega. Temos muito o que fazer, não?

Rony sentiu-se comovido com as palavras de Hermione e de Gina. Sabia que, por mais que elas brigassem, o amavam e o defenderiam até o fim. Sua irmã e sua garota... Sem sequer notar que já estava começando a sorrir como um bobo, a voz de sua mãe o chamou de volta.

- Oh, sim, é verdade! – disse Molly, recolhendo os pratos que já estavam vazios com uma eficiência considerável – Rony e Gina, vocês podem desgnomizar os jardins, Harry e Hermione, vocês...

- HEY! – gritou Rony – Eu já fiz isso semana passada! – Rony olhou para Gina, implorando por seu apoio fraterno. Talvez ela soubesse que ele _precisava _conversar com Hermione. Entendendo a situação, a ruiva decidiu colaborar.

- É verdade, mãe. – disse ela – Rony fez a maior parte do serviço da última vez.

- Certo! – concordou a senhora Weasley, parecendo pensar sobre o que seria mais justo – Vá com o Harry então, Gina. – ela olhou para Harry – Você não se importa, querido? É uma tarefa chata...

Harry apressou-se em negar com a cabeça.

- Eu adoro! – disse, encarando Gina.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Molly sorrindo – Podem ir! Hermione, querida, se você puder fazer os serviços da cozinha... Aproveite e ensine alguns feitiços domésticos à Rony, ele ainda não aprendeu.

Rony sentiu as orelhas esquentarem, mas se importou. Seu coração estava descompassado. Dentro de poucos minutos ele ficaria sozinho com Hermione uma vez mais... E sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer!

- Fred e Jorge – continuou a senhora Weasley - SUMAM DA MINHA FRENTE! Vocês não têm que trabalhar na loja?

- Cruzes – reclamou Fred, fingindo estar assustado com o tom da mãe – Veja como somos tratados...

- Definitivamente – concluiu Jorge, fingindo estar seriamente ofendido – Nós _somos _filhos do vizinho...

Dizendo isso, os dois aparataram para a loja de Logros.

- Bom – disse Molly, virando-se para Rony e Hermione – Arthur não passou bem essa manhã, vocês sabem... Não é nada grave! – acrescentou depressa, ao ver a cara assustada dos dois – Vou ver como ele está agora.

Dizendo isso, ela subiu as escadas, desaparecendo de vista.

Agora que estava sozinho com Hermione, Rony refletiu se essa era realmente uma boa idéia. A menina estava corada, e ele, provavelmente, estava também. Uma única cena se passava por duas mentes: a da noite anterior.

Seu corpo encheu-se de desejo ao lembrar-se dela e ele teve de evitar olhar Hermione. Queria beijá-la de novo, queria abraçá-la, queria tomá-la nos braços e dizer o quanto a amava, o quanto a desejava, o quanto era louco por ela. Mas o que o impedia? Era simples, afinal. Apenas três palavras... O QUE, DIABOS, O IMPEDIA? Ele não sabia ao certo... **Medo!** Da reação dela, talvez... De todas as responsabilidades que ele teria que assumir, se começassem a namorar sério. Será que ele estava mesmo preparado? A última coisa que ele queria no mundo, era magoar a sua menininha... Sabia que havia se precipitado na noite anterior, ele não podia ser tão rápido, não podia tratar Hermione como uma qualquer. Não se tratava de Lilá Brown, droga, e sim de HERMIONE GRANGER! Hermione Granger, a garota que ele sempre amou, menina que ele _viu _virar mulher. Ele tinha que ir com calma, sabia disso, mas era tão difícil... Foram sete anos de desejo puramente reprimido e, pelo que ele pôde sentir, Hermione queria também.

Olhou para ela e viu que, enquanto ele esteve perdido em pensamentos, com os olhos fixos no nada, a menina já arrumara boa parte da louça.

- O feitiço é "cleamus dishes" – disse ela, ao perceber que estava sendo observada – Quer tentar?

Rony aproximou-se e segurou a varinha, apontando para alguns pratos sujos que estavam em cima da pia. Dito e feito, os pratos foram limpos quase instantaneamente.

- Viu? – disse Hermione sorrindo – Os feitiços domésticos são os mais fáceis.

- Você é fantástica, Mione!

- Obrigada! – disse ela docemente, bastante corada.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até Hermione desviar o olhar. Sabia que não agüentaria ficar muito tempo ali, _sozinha_ com Rony. Agarrando-se a uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer, a jovem virou-se de costas para o ruivo, encarando a parede.

- P-preciso fazer os meus exercícios, – disse com a voz trêmula – vou subir.

Ela chegou perto da escada. Mas Rony segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo sua saída.

- Hermione, espera! – pediu – Precisamos conversar, não acha?

A menina sentiu o rosto ferver. Era óbvio que eles precisavam conversar, estava tudo errado. Ela levantou os olhos e, com esforço, sustentou o olhar insistente de Rony.

- S...Sim! – disse quase inaudivelmente – Realmente, precisamos.

Ele estava incerto do que fazer. Encarou Hermione no fundo dos olhos, como se quisesse dizer tudo o que sentia através de um olhar.

"_Anda logo, seu estúpido! Ela está esperando você dizer alguma coisa, seu TRASGO!" _

Decidindo que teria atitudes dignas de um homem, ao invés de agir como um Trasgo montanhês descendente de Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, Rony respirou fundo e começou.

- Mione... Esse é o momento que eu tenho para te falar tudo, não diga nada antes que eu termine, por favor, senão a coragem vai embora. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, encarando a garota com amor – Hermione Granger, esse é o nome que me faz suspirar, que me tira o sono toda noite, desde o maldito dia do Baile de Inverno. Esse é o nome que me privava _totalmente _do sono, durante a Guerra, e, nas raras ocasiões em que a exaustão me vencia, fazia-me gritar, implorar, suplicar para que poupassem a vida da minha garota. Esse é o nome que me faz espumar de raiva, o mesmo nome que me faz... Gemer de prazer. É o nome que me completa, é o nome que eu quero que esteja escrito na minha aliança de casamento. HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, ninguém mais. – ele fez uma nova pausa, para ver a reação da garota. O coração de Hermione batia com tanta força que parecia prestes a rasgar seu peito. A felicidade dentro de si era tanta, que ela era incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Porém, suas expressões faciais devem ter encorajado Rony a continuar, porque quando ele tornou a falar, parecia bem mais confiante – Se algum dia outra garota entrou na minha vida, Mione, quero que você saiba quero que você saiba que foram por motivos bem diferentes de amor ou de paixão. Olha, eu sei que eu fui rápido demais ontem, e vou entender perfeitamente bem se você achar que eu sou um idiota irresponsável, mas – ele segurou as mãos dela – você precisa saber que eu estou realmente disposto a assumir qualquer tipo de relacionamento com você. Eu quero uma chance, Mione. Porque mesmo sendo esse legume insensível, como você diz, eu sou o único legume que pode te fazer feliz... E você sabe disso! Eu amo você, Hermione, e prometo que vou fazer o possível para que você seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E prometo que nem encosto em você, se não quiser. Eu espero... O tempo que precisar! – ele a encarou esperançoso – Então, você aceita ser minha namorada?

Hermione, que já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, desatou a chorar e simplesmente se jogou no pescoço do ruivo, abraçando-o com toda a sua força.

- Ohh, Rony! – choramingou – Eu te amo tanto... Você **já me faz** a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e a mais completa também. É claro que eu aceito!

Dizendo isso, Hermione beijou-o com amor, paixão, ardência, desejo e todas as outras emoções que estava sentindo naquele exato momento. Oi correspondida de bom grado e logo se viu jogada contra a parede.

**- - Aguardem o próximo capítulo - - **

N/A bem rápida senão eu não vou poder postar isso hoje . 

Gente, MUITO obrigada a todos os que comentaram, eu fiquei realmente feliz com o número de comentários. Desculpem a demora, eu estive com certos problemas, mas agora vai ser mais rápido porque eu já estou com a fic escrita no papel. Pergunta: Vocês querem a ceninha H/G no próximo capítulo ou pode pular logo para as partes R/Hr?

Continuem comentando, ok?

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Uma longa espera – Cap. 3

O tempo era indiferente para eles. Os dois apenas desfrutavam da maravilhosa sensação que o amor lhes proporcionava. Até que, em algum lugar distante, o barulho de assobios, gritos e aplausos quebrou o encanto.

- Só não tira a roupa dela agora, Roniquinho... – A voz de Fred estava longe, vaga... Os risos não pareciam reais. Rony abriu os olhos e, enfim, pôde ver: Estavam todos ali.

Gina estava abraçada a Harry, gritando animadamente coisas como "Finalmente!" e "Já não era sem tempo, seus lerdos!". Harry, por sua vez, a interrompia com vários beijinhos comemorativos.

Hermione também olhou ao redor. De um lado estavam Harry, Gina, Fred e Jorge e, do outro, o senhor e a senhora Weasley, que pareciam satisfeitíssimos. A garota voltou a olhar para Rony embasbacada, e pôde perceber que o ruivo estava tão perplexo quanto ela.

- O... O quê? – gaguejou. A situação começava a parecer óbvia. Passaram-se horas enquanto eles se beijavam, tempo o suficiente para que todos terminassem seus afazeres. "Ou seja, deve estar na hora do almoço." – concluiu chocada.

Mas como era possível simplesmente perder-se no tempo? Olhou para Rony como se quisesse questioná-lo, mas o garoto parecia estar com a mesma dúvida.

- Pensamos que vocês iriam se engolir... – comentou uma Gina risonha. – Já estão aí há um bom tempo, sabiam?

- Percebemos! – disse Hermione dividida entre a vergonha e a raiva.

- Há quanto tempo_vocês _estão aí? – exigiu saber Rony, bastante irritado – E por que vocês dois estão abraçados? – perguntou indicando Harry e Gina.

Harry corou, mas isso não o impediu de responder.

- Porque, assim como você e Hermione, nós nos amamos e estamos juntos. – disse simplesmente – Mas, ao contrário de você e Hermione, não somos lerdos o suficiente para negar isso por oito anos, fazendo todo mundo gritar durante os nossos beijos.

Hermione fuzilou Harry com os olhos.

- Não tente me dar lições de moral, Harry Potter!

Harry ia retrucar, mas a senhora Weasley se intrometeu, parecendo um tanto zangada.

- Ora, não estraguem o momento deles. – ela caminhou até onde Rony e Hermione estavam, repentinamente sonhadora, os olhos marejados. – Oh, Ron, querido... Enfim tomou coragem! Eu sempre soube, vocês são iguaizinhos a mim e ao Arthur.

As orelhas de Rony imediatamente ficaram da cor dos cabelos, enquanto sua própria face começava a passar para o púrpura. Hermione também corou furiosamente. Extremamente envergonhados, os dois olharam para a senhora Weasley sem saber o que dizer.

Mas não foi preciso pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Em uma fração de segundo, a progenitora dos Weasley os envolveu em um forte e caloroso abraço.

- Bem vinda à família, Hermione querida!

Duas semanas se passaram desde o fatídico e emocionante dia em que Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger se transformaram em um só. Estas foram calmas e alegres, Rony e Hermione discutiam menos e, junto à Harry e Gina, faziam passeios pelos jardins da toca. O tempo passara tão depressa, que Rony ficou assustado quando soube que teriam de regressar à Hogwarts, no dia seguinte.

- Francamente! – exclamou Hermione, aconchegada ao sofá, nos braços do namorado – Você não sabia?

Rony bocejou gostosamente.

- Ahh... Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar! – resmungou, enquanto dava alguns beijinhos no ombro de Hermione.

- O que seria mais importante do que o seu regresso à Hogwarts? – perguntou a menina alarmada.

- VOCÊ!

Hermione sorriu, fechando os olhos como se estivesse rendendo-se.

- Ok, Weasley, eu desisto! Você realmente sabe como conquistar uma garota...

Rony deu um sorriso torto. _Aquele_ sorriso torto, aquele que a enlouquecia. Aproximou-se de Hermione o suficiente para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "A única garota que eu quero conquistar é você!".

Hermione não conseguiu controlar o arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo, com a voz do ruivo em seu ouvido.

- Isso provém do impulso do momento ou foi ensaiado com antecedência?

- O que você acha? – Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Que eu te amo mais do que, um dia, imaginei poder amar alguém!

E ela o beijou furiosamente.

No dia seguinte, a Toca estava um verdadeiro pandemônio, como era de costume nos dias de regresso à Hogwarts. Os garotos, que haviam sido acordados bem cedo pela Sra. Weasley, demoraram mais de três horas para estarem totalmente prontos e com as malas arrumadas. A demora resultou em uma Senhora Weasley histérica forçando-os a saírem às pressas.

- ANDEM LOGO! – gritou, ao pé da escada – NÃO ACHAM QUE JÁ ESTÃO BEM GRANDINHOS PARA EU TER QUE FICAR TOMANDO CONTA???

- Será que nós não podemos aparatar? – perguntou Rony sonolento, enquanto descia lentamente os degraus da escada, junto a Harry, Hermione e Gina.

- NÃO! Sua irmã ainda não pode... Vamos no carro que o seu pai arranjou com a Ordem!

Gina bufou, mas não disse nada.

Quando o senhor Weasley buzinou, extremamente fascinado, do lado de fora da Toca, os jovens entraram no carro quase imediatamente, chegando à Estação King´s Cross exatos 25 minutos depois.

- Vejo você no Natal, mãe! – disse Rony, ao chegar na plataforma 9 ¾ - E você também, pai! – o garoto curvou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha da mãe e apertar a mão do pai.

- Até mais, senhora Weasley! – disse Hermione, sorrindo docemente – Muito obrigada por tudo... Até mais, senhor Weasley!

- Vão com Merlim, queridos!

- E escrevam...

Com um último sorriso, Rony segurou a mãe de Hermione e os dois atravessaram juntos a barreira para o Expresso de Hogwarts.

... Continua no próximo Capítulo ...

N/A: Geeeente, desculpa³ a demora! . Mas, como eu já disse, tenho andado muito atarefada! Além dos estudos (o que está sendo bem difícil, já que eu entreguei duas provas de química em branco... O que é inútil para mim, pois a minha área definitivamente NÃO é a de exatas e sim a humana ) e apresentações de Teatro, são vários RPGs para terminar até o fim do ano. E, para completar, o meu pc esteve com vírus, de forma que eu fiquei um bom tempo sem postar.

MUITO OBRIGADA a todos os que comentaram! E, permitam-me fazer a pergunta que não quer calar: Por que tem tanta Natália? O.O

É sério, eu estava lendo os comentários... Vocês, Natálias, dominaram. E eu achando que só ia ter a Tia Net de Nathalia. Agora eu vou ter de chamá-la de para identificar! Xd

Booom, muito obrigada, Natálias, Nathalias, Nathálias, Natalias... Enfim, Natys, obrigada, Tia Etê, você está sempre dando palpite na minha escriuta, mesmo. E obrigada aos outros que comentaram e não se chamam Natálias.

Ahh... E desculpa, people, mas a cena H/G perdeu! 

Espero não demorar no próximo capítulo! Beijos! ;


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de sofridos vinte minutos, onde Harry era assediado por alunos curiosos de todas as casas e idades, que queriam saber o que aconteceu com Voldemort- se ele morreu, se Harry o matou, se Hermione ajudou, se Rony virou comensal, se ele ainda estava com Gina... -, os garotos finalmente conseguiram achar uma cabine vazia. Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram primeiro e Ginalogo os acompanhou.

- Ufa! - suspirou Hermione aliviada, jogando-se na poltrona confortável do trem -Não acredito que finalmennte nos deixaram em paz.

- Não acredito queperguntaram coisas sobre a minha vida _íntima!_- comentou Harry incrédulo.

- Eles realmente _não têm _o que fazer. - disse Gina zangada, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione com os braços cruzados. - E você, maninho? Se divertiu muito? - ela olhou para o irmão com total ironia. _Aquela_ ironia que escondia a ira.

- Hãm? - Ron, que tinha a cabeça encostada no braço da poltrona,levantou-se de sopetão. Claro que sabia muito bem o que Gina queria dizer, andara dizendo gracinhas para uma garota do sexto ano da Corvinal. Mas não foi para se exibir, ou para chamar a atenção dela - não quando se tinha Hermione Granger como namorada -, mas sim para rir um pouco. Ele quase caiu na gargalhada com a cara doentia que a menina fez, quando ele lhe prometeu uma foto de Harry sem camisa, onde mostrava o Rabo Córneo Húngaro que ele tinha tatuado no peito.

- Como assim? - quis saber Hermione, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não é nada disso! - defendeu-seo ruivo, olhando irritado para a irmã.- Eu só estava brincando...

_- Como assim?_- exigiu Hermione, encarando o namorado fixamente.

Mas ele não pôde responder, nessemomento a porta da cabine se abriu e Neville entrou sorridente,junto à Luna.

- Olá! - disse a loira, adentrando o local com um sorriso pacífico no rosto.

- Você quer contar ou eu conto? - Neville perguntou, um pouco nervoso, no ouvido da garota.

- Neville e eu estamos namorando! - disse ela, sem cerimônia.

As reações foram as seguintes: Harry piscou, Rony engasgou, Hermione boquiabriu-se e Gina pulou de seu lugar, sorridente.

- LEGAL! - ela gritou animada - Rony e Hermione também estão!

- O quê? - Neville olhou pasmo para eles.

Hermione fez careta e Rony atirou algum objeto indefinido em Gina.

- Ai! Seu legume idiota...

- RONY! Você poderia tê-la machucado.

- Ai, vão começar a brigar...

- Por que vocês não conseguem agir como pessoas normais por alguns minutos?

- Nós não somos pessoas normais. Derrotamos o Voldemort, lembra?

- Depois a doida sou eu...

A discussão se prolongou, até que Hermione pôs um fim nela.

- Vocês querem se calar? - a garota levantou-se e caminhou até a porta da cabine - Venha, Rony, está na hora de cumprirmos as nossas obrigações demonitores.

- Saco! - resmungou o ruivo baixinho, caminhando em direção a Hermione.

- Ah, não começa! - ela irritou-se - Não estou com paciência para ouvir você reclamando no meu ouvido.

Rony fechou a carae os dois foram fazer a patrulha.

----------------------------------------------- Continua ---------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gente, olha só, emprimeiro lugar DESCULPE PELA DEMORA! Estou tendo que estudar feito louca, vocês não têm idéia. Segundo lugar, esse capítulo foi dividido em dois pedaços, porque eu estou de castigo e estou postando essa joça da lan, então ou é assim, ou eu não poderia postar hoje. Mas eu estou com ele prontinho no caderno, juro que posto o final do cap. amanhã ou sexta. Terceiro e mais importante: OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! Prometo à vocês que não vou desistir da fic, então, continuem comentando, por favor!

Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

"Até que enfim!"

Hermione consultou o relógio depulso.18:50. O horário de patrulha pelo trem finalmente terminara. Os monitores tinham agora 40 minutos para se trocar. Pelo menos ela poderia curtir o fim da viagem com seus amigos e Rony.

Soltou um suspiro baixinho e caminhou lentamente rumo à cabine em que seus amigos se encontravam. Mas não pôde completar seu trajeto, foi surpreendida por uma mão branca, que segurava seu braço com uma força contida. Hermione buscou o olhar do desconhecido, assustada, e reconheceu aquele par de olhos acizentados.

_- Malfoy? _- pasmou-se.

Ele havia se juntado a Ordem, em segredo, antes da derrota de Voldemort, quando este torturou e matou seus pais. Mas mesmo assim, era estranho vê-lo ali, após uma suposta tentativa de assassinato à Dumbledore.

- Sim, Granger, eu! - ele deu um daqueles malditos sorrisos sarcasticos. - Tenho algo a lhe dizer...

Ela o encarou desconfiada, maso loiro prosseguiu, ignorando o desconforto da garota.

- Talvez esse ano não seja tão tranqüilo quanto vocês estão imaginando... -disse lenta e seriamente.

- Como assim? - ela irritou-se.

- Já falei o que precisava. - disse o garoto, soltando o braço de Hermione. - Se bão quiser acreditar, espere para ver!

Com um levíssimo sorriso enigmático, Malfoy virou-se para a direção oposta a que Hermione caminhava.

- - -

Assim que voltou à sua cabine, Hermione contou o que havia acontecido à Harry, Gina, Neville, Luna e Rony, que havia acabado de chegar da patrulha. Talvez Malfou não estivesse falando sério. Aquele era bem o tipo de brincadeira queo garoto faria. Mas o que poderia afetar a tranqüilidade do mundo bruxo esse ano? Malfoypareceu tão sério, não podia ser brincadeira.

- Tenho certeza que aí tem o dedo dele. - afirmou Rony, deixando claro que sua implicância com o loiro não havia mudado nem um pouco.

- Acho que não... - disse Hermione pensativa - Mas que ele sabe de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos, ah, isso ele sabe!

- Lógico, ele está envolvido! - teimou o ruivo, com certo sarcasmo.

- Claro que não está! - revidou a garota impaciente - Ele está do _nosso_ lado, e já deixou isso bem claro. Francamente, Rony, ele tentou me alertar!

- Ele tentou _ameaçar _você.

Hermione abriu a boca para revidar, mas Gina a cortou rapidamente.

- Não comecem a discutir agora. - disse a garota zangada.

Hermione calou-se, mas não podia deixar de sentir certa compaixão por Malfoy. Por mais que ele fosse insuportavelmente irritante, alguma coisa a fazia acreditar que o garoto estava _definitivamente _do lado deles. E a professora McGonagall, pelo visto, pensava da mesma forma. Não era sempre que um ex-comensal era aceito na Escola.

Neville e Luna trocavam olhares assustados e Harry estava anormalmente calado, os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer da janela e as mãos se mexendo lentamente.

- Harry...? - chamou Hermione cautelosamente, tocando o ombro do amigo com delicadeza - Está tudo bem?

Aquilo estava claro como água para ele.

- Comensais... - susurrou.

Todos ali trocaram olhares assustados.

- Estão presos. - apressou-se Hermione a dizer, firme e convicta. porém seus olhos denunciavam o medo, cada vez mais evidente.

- É... Podemos ficar despreocupados, então! - Harry deu um sorriso amarelo, deixando clara a ironia em sua voz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Aí está o fim do quarto capítulo. Postei rapidinho, como prometi. Só para avisar, a Hermione _**não **_se apaixonará pelo Malfoy. Eu amoD/Hr, mas essa fic é totalmnte R/Hr. Beijos, pessoal. Mais uma vez, obrigada à todos! )


End file.
